In networking, link aggregation generally refers to combining multiple communication links into a single, logical communication link. In a typical service provider network that uses link aggregation, many link aggregation sessions may be setup to provide dual-homing for customers where each customer device is connected to a network by way of two independent access points. For delivery of customer data to the service provider network, the access points must have sufficient bandwidth to the service provider's core network. In typical link aggregation, a network device will only transition its active communication links to another network device when all of its communication links to a core network have failed. However, if all the active communication links to the core network have not failed, transition does not occur in link aggregation because there is still some connectivity. This limitation can severely limit customer traffic to the core network.